


Glaucous fire

by TotemundTabu



Series: 30 THROBB SMUTS [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Robb Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Hair-pulling, I'm sorryyyy, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Robb, Power Play, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Theon Greyjoy, Top Robb Stark, Verbal Humiliation, angry robb stark, exhibitionism implications, i fear the minor charas are a bit ooc but i focused on the three mains, theon is kind of a jerk here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotemundTabu/pseuds/TotemundTabu
Summary: PROMPTS: "cocky, pre-Ramsay Theon telling naive, skeptical Jon all about the prostate and the joys of arse play, possibly with a demonstration" + "pre-Ramsay Theon thinks he's done it all. Any sex act with a woman he'll assure you he's been there, done that, and was fucking brilliant at it. So to call his bluff he's challenged to a sex act with a man. You choose act and pairing, just make Theon (secretly) love it!" + "dom/sub, consensual powerplay" -  NOTES: I hope I did something good! I am not confident, but I hope you will like it! A big hug and happy present opening :D





	Glaucous fire

**PROMPTS:** cocky, pre-Ramsay Theon telling naive, skeptical Jon all about the prostate and the joys of arse play, possibly with a demonstration + pre-Ramsay Theon thinks he's done it all. Any sex act with a woman he'll assure you he's been there, done that, and was fucking brilliant at it. So to call his bluff he's challenged to a sex act with a man. You choose act and pairing, just make Theon (secretly) love it! + dom/sub, consensual powerplay -  **NOTES:** I hope I did something good! I am not confident, but I hope you will like it! Dirty talking, slight humiliation, name-calling, hair pulling, tied hands! -  **SONG:** Heart-shaped Glasses, Marilyn Manson

 

* * *

 

 

**Glaucous fire**

 

* * *

 

 

_You should close your eyes :_

_that blue is getting me high ,_

_and making me low ._

 

* * *

 

 

The candlelit room was stained in the warmest orange light.

Days got colder and hoarfrost crept at the windows and grabbed onto the cold grey stones of the walls. There was the honeyed, warm scent of spiced mulled wine, its effect glowed on the cheeks of men, as they laughed loudly, chugging down more.

Jory Cassel snorted in his ale, chuckling hysterically, while Hallis Mollen just shook his head, smirking, staring at Theon Greyjoy, as he would claim, as proud and smug as a young buck that just got its antlers, his majestic love exploits and feats.

Theon Greyjoy was handsome, he truly had no problems with seducing women, be them maidens, wenches or married; but he did have a tendency of blowing on his trumpet a bit too loudly and Jory and Hallis exchanged a long look both amused and tired.

“Now, now, that sounds overblown, Greyjoy.”

Theon raised an eyebrow, almost offended, “I beg your pardon?”

“Three girls? At the same time? - Jory asked – That's a bit more cunt than what a man can work with at once.”

Rodrik was sitting next to them, but barely looked at them. Instead, he focused on the scenery outside the window, with a grumpy look that Theon always found annoyingly too serious.

Theon snorted, “Your women must be very, very unsatisfied, Cassel.”

Jory grumbled something but then Hallis took over, moving forward, squinting his eyes, “Fine, kraken, then what did you do with them?”

“I have my ways of making sure they don't get bored, while they wait for my cock, but instead wetter. - Theon chuckled – Kyra, for example, has the sweetest cunt. Like pomegranates. And Bessa, Bessa melts when you curl your fingers and rub her walls.” 

Hallis made a weird grin, all tilted, almost playful.

“Bessa melts with anything. - he snorted – Girls like that, they know how to flatter a man.”

Theon chuckled, “Oh, that she didn't fake. She wetted the bed in cum.”

“Liar!”

“Women don't come like that!”

“Some do. - Theon stated, firmly – Most, actually, you just have to rub them.”

Jory shook his head, “Sure, Greyjoy. - he snorted – You are the only messiah of sex who discovered women have seed!”

Hallis chuckled, “But don't you know? Our boy has done everything possible... look, I’ll show you. - and he turned to Theon – Fucked the ass?”

“Done.”, Theon replied, simply.

“Have her sit on your face?”

“Pft. Thousand times.”

“Had two women at the same time.”

“Up to four. - he smirked – You know I'm popular with sisters.”

“Fucked one with the fist?”

“Front door and back door.”

Jory's eyes shone in a wicked gleam and then he grinned, interrupting the game of the other two.

“What about a man, Greyjoy? Have you ever fucked one?”, he asked, provocatively, earning a sever look from his uncle.

Theon then needed to think about the answer: he hadn’t technically fucked him... he supposed. And yet, it might count. And he didn't plan on losing the game.

It was not much of a bluff after all.

“ _Oh, c'mon, Snow!”, Theon scoffed, amused. He liked how vulnerable Jon looked like then._

_It made him feel powerful, harsh. Made of actual iron, instead of silk and weak flesh. For once._

_Jon turned his head, offended, “Drop it.”_

_Dropping an embarrassing obscene topic? Theon? Jon must have needed a reminder of his personality._

_Theon licked his lips, aroused, tempted, in front of the juicy meal._

_And desire was dripping from Jon's skin like blood from a wounded doe._

_Like dew, melting in the heat of the day._

_Theon took Jon's hand in his own, playing with his fingers, pretending to be absent-minded, mumbling to himself or low enough for Jon to interpret it as such, as just a thought spoken out by distraction._

“ _Your fingers are shorter than mine... - a small smirk came to his lips – If you decided to try...”_

_Jon frowned, gloominess turning to a slight, untold, awkward curiosity. It was not the first time Theon had mocked him about sex, that he suggested things. He even lied to him and he fell for it, until Theon started laughing and called him gullible._

_And yet, he had a weakness for Theon, in a way that caused him problems to decipher._

_The way Theon played with him, humiliated or scorned him was... so warm. It burned him, ignited his stomach and scorched his mind._

_Lady Stark was always just cold to him, the people around him distant more due to manners than respect. Winterfell always felt cold. Even his dear brother, the dearest, had showed him the harshest reality with ice in his voice._

“ _You can't be Lord of Winterfell, you're bastard-born.”, Robb told him once._

_Once and it had been enough for him to have it carved in his muscles, his mouth sewed up and his throat silenced._

_Not Theon._

_Theon's mockery was low and sexual and dirty and warm. Theon wouldn't stab his pride with icicles and hard rime; he would melt it away with a smug smirk._

_Theon raised an eyebrow, looking at him with elated arousal, curious. The thrill pulsed in him and made his lips twitch._

_Jon turned, “This is revolting. Men are not supposed to pleasure themselves in such low ways.”_

_If his voice hadn't faltered, he might have sounded convincing._

_Instead Theon moved closer, “There're even whores who do that, you know? - he promised – To thank their men after being fucked well and whole. - his voice got darker, murky – Or, well, when you will be at the wall, what do you know? Maybe you will fuck each other for warmth.”_

“ _Don't suggest such-”_

_Theon chuckled, “I know, I know. Heroes, duty, honor...”._

_It was all a joke to him. All that was important to Jon. Or so he made it seem._

_Theon glanced away, as if he had taken back any intention to proceed on the topic and Jon felt his cheeks burn in curiosity now. His throat clenched and his body tingled – pins and needles in his hands – with the need for a bit more of attention._

_Of hurt that wouldn't feel cold._

_Of a humiliation enticing and scorching._

_Theon looked at him, with just the corner of his eyes, gloating, delighted at the way Jon's dark eyes were shining desperate for his next move._

“ _If you want, - he said, trying to sound as little lewd as possible for him – I can help you.”_

_Jon stared at him, between surprise and suspicion._

“ _What is it? Afraid you'll like it?”, Theon snorted, glancing at him as to challenge him._

_Jon shook his head, forced himself to look away and that just made Theon hungrier. How he pouted. how he avoided the obvious – such a shameful whore, such a shameless virgin._

“ _It feels so good... - Theon promised, in a lustful grin, moving Jon's black locks behind his ear, and the touch made Jon stiff – It's not like I will go around boasting and bragging about doing it, especially to you.”_

_Jon's jaw clenched._

_He turned, almost weakly, towards Theon, smirking adorned by such a derisive sneer that Jon felt it melt his pride away._

_He felt just like chaff, the “runt of the litter”._

_As he remembered that, his cock hardened – searing pain and the need to be touched seem to go hand in hand with him. And in a crazy moment, in a foolish instant, he could feel a shiver down his spine._

_Theon raised an eyebrow, seeing Jon was ready to bend._

“ _Will you let me show you?”_

_Jon coughed, his throat hurt from the unsaid words and the dryness that looking at Theon provoked in him._

“ _Fine, but I'll prove you no real man would come from such a trick.”_

_Theon licked his lips and looked around, as if he had to check the room was empty. He closed the big door at the entrance of it and the turned back at Jon._

_Jon had put his sword down. He backed away slightly, unaware, hitting himself on the table with his hip; Theon found it amusing, tender – the type of tender that made him want to torment and tease._

_He moved closer to Jon again, glanced at the oil he was using on his sword, then moved a hand under the thick wool and leather of Jon's tunic and vest. He untied slowly the leather strings of the adorned doublet on which direwolf and vegetable decorations fought the horror vacui with their claws and vine climbing that made Jon's chest look like a chiseled marble metope._

_But there was nothing sacred or honorable about a bastard-born, nothing worth shielding from shame, was there?_

_When the double fell across Jon's shoulders, Theon's long, tapering fingers explored the soft skin underneath – the wool tunic now seemed so thin. He lifted it and snuck his head underneath, brushing small kisses and bites on the milky white skin._

_Jon suffocated a low moan, biting his lips already, as virginal as the just fallen snow._

_Theon groped his hips, bringing him closer, he sunk his teeth into the soft love handles, taking a swirled pleasure in hearing Jon whimpering a weak, wet protest._

_His tongue jolted on the soft flesh, carving warmth and painting flames in every convex or concave hill or corner of Jon's torso. He felt inebriated by his smell._

_Almost Robb's._

_Incinerated myrtle, rosemary, musky forest wood._

“ _Almost Robb”, he thought, sucking Jon's nipple, twisting his tongue over it, pulling it with his teeth, until he felt Jon's legs going weak, his weight now resting against his own. Theon pushed a leg between Rob- no, Jon's. Jon's. And rubbed it slowly, then harshly, unkindly, seeing Jon squirm, biting his hand to suppress a loud moan._

_He held Jon from the back, almost tenderly, cupping him close, supporting him through the shivers._

_In warped bliss, eyes stuck on the ceiling, mouth panting – catching a breath, Jon was unsure how he was supposed to accept it'd feel so good. He forced himself to swallow his voice, as he could feel it wanting to turn high, in a lewd, dissolute shade._

_Theon's tongue felt scorching and mean on his chest, his arms strong gripping on his hip. Jon felt Theon's long hair tickling him, falling like feathers over his skin._

“ _Fu...ck.”, he let out, finally._

_Jon heard a chuckle back, low and wicked, and Theon's tongue lowering, licking his stomach and pulsing abs, descending to the navel and sinking into it. Jon's legs turned to jelly and he almost fell, feeling his half-hard cock and balls pressed up by Theon's legs._

_He squirmed, his hips wriggling and grinding against Theon, shamelessly begging with pants and grunts._

_Theon bit the soft skin, then sucked -leaving a deep purple mark on Jon, branding him like meat._

_He rose up and looked at him, eyes half-lidded, chuckling, “You're all red, Snow.”_

_Jon tried to protest, but Theon's knee raised and his cock jumped, hard and needy, the shaft pressing his breeches like the pole of a tent._

_He cursed again and then once more._

“ _You're so hard. - Theon mocked, caressing Jon's erection through the fabric – It's throbbing like mad.”_

_Jon glanced down at his cock, at his breeches now wet._

_Theon's sharp smirk cut through him, razor-smooth._

_Twisting his arm, he made him turn and slammed him on the table facedown. He pulled Jon's curls, making him choke a moan and grunt out in heated pain. A frenzied shiver tensed Jon’s muscles and nerves, rode his veins tight, as he felt Theon pulling down his pants to the ankles, harsh and swift, with no resistance._

_Theon's laugh was low and thick, dark as winter waves._

_Jon could feel the need ache in his stomach, yearning making his thirst blinding._

_A first slap burnt on his ass. Pain and humiliation frizzled on his cheeks, arousal took over in his loins._

_Theon spanked him harder, once, twice, hitting the cheek, then the thigh, then right over his entrance; Jon scooted over, sucked his lips, stubborn in a writhed silence crumbling into chuffed, gasped, unraveled whines._

_Theon contemplated his small victory, his conquest: Jon's ass went from the palest white to a stained, ashamed red. All his tormented muscles curling and threshing in need._

_Theon grabbed the copper bottle of oil on the table and poured some on his hands and some between Jon's crack. Jon shivered and arched his back at the slick, thick liquid caressing him._

_A mocking pitch._

“ _You know, if you had accepted it from Ros, she would have licked you before, like a lord. - he commented, low-voiced and amused, caressing the rim of flesh around Jon's entrance – Your cock and then your ass. Fucked it with her tongue.”_

_Jon bit his lips, scooted, held onto the table, digging his nails into the wood, forcing himself not to mewl at the soft, ardent touch. He imposed himself not to fall into frenzy, not matter how good it would have felt._

_No matter how Theon's words would have raptured him by scratching the little honor he had._

_The first finger entered almost smoothly, to Theon's delectation._

“ _You swallow me so well, Snow. - he pushed in further, moving it back and forth, but never exiting with it – You'll be the joy of some brother.”_

“ _Shut u–”, Jon tried to growl in reply, but Theon added a second finger and his protest turned into an enraptured, drenched groan, so avid and eager that there was no way for him to pretend._

_Theon grinned, moving his fingers faster, then widening them, “Moan again.”_

_Jon shook his head, tried to impose himself to stand up, but no, there was no way for him to stop wanting that. The idea of Theon stepping all over him made him harder than ever._

_He could almost feel his grin in his guts, how hard he also was as taking him like that._

“ _Make me.”, he replied, breathless._

_Theon bit his lips, smiling._

_He retracted his fingers, to Jon's dismay, and then pushed them back in, harder, making him choke. Then, slowly, he started to move inside._

_Jon bit his lips, forced himself again to remain silent, uselessly, while Theon explored his flesh with a precision that made him feel so exposed, naked and taken over, he barely was left any pride to shield himself with. His lips quivered, a long series of strangled, sordid moans oozed out of his mouth._

_What at first made him just feel hot, boiling hot, and filled, turned soon in something abyssal and vivid beyond frenzy. His spine was set on fire by need, his cock pulsed, hard and gluttonous in desire._

_He felt drunk on the sensation, wicked and shameless, as he writhed and squirmed, moving more toward Theon, begging for those intense shocks not to end. He humped back, thrusting against his fingers, as Theon’s chuckle would resound murkier and murkier with his own arousal._

_Raptured, overwhelmed, messed up like a thunder-stuck tree, Jon found himself whining soon, melting around Theon's fingers, massaging that sweet spot, gently, then hard, making him jolt up._

_He could feel sweat run down from him, his cock pulsing, throbbing under the touch._

“ _Well, Snow. - Theon's voice now was a pure flame – You swivel and twitch more than a two copper wench.”_

_Jon spasmed, tried to protest. His tongue unraveled and melted into a lewd, dissolute mob of moans. Then Theon spanked him again, and again._

_His arse turned red and purple while it was still there, open, split in two by Theon's fingers, now three, rubbing against that fucking spot as the other hand spanked his mind blank._

_Theon untied his own breeches and Jon could feel his heavy cock on his ass. He tried to turn, to see it, to see how hard he made Theon, just a little satisfaction while Theon can see him completely wasted over his ass being rammed._

_But Theon presses in him harder and he comes, arching his head back and closing his eyes. He pants, but it's not over. For some reason, he keeps coming, being milked like a cow. Heats pools out of him, as he slowly, swirls and writhes into the most indecent thoughts._

“ _Do you feel a bit empty, Snow?”, Theon asked._

_Jon felt his whole ass twitch at the idea. Theon was rubbing his thick erection between his cheeks – just the girth of it already got him ecstatic._

“ _Do. - a thrust against that damn spot – You. - a spank too hard to be forgotten – Want. - the sound of Theon's balls slamming against him while he rubbed his cock against him – Me. - a fourth finger twisting inside him – In?”_

“ _Yes!”, Jon let out. Eyes burning, his whole body trembling through another orgasm, thick white cum drooling out of him._

_Theon gave a chortle as low and deep as the sea he came from._

“ _I won't put it inside a bastard's dirty ass.”_

_At that, Jon's cock twitched mean and hard, red and needy. He feed off the moans Theon let out, his grunts, as he wished he'd thrust into him and not against him, fucking him open._

_Theon stared elated at the sight of his cum, staining Jon's back._

_Power made him shiver in delight._

_A back without freckles._

_His breath soon returned to normal, while he glanced down at Jon, stained and panting, with his soft, exhausted cock._

“ _You are such a sight, Snow, all slutty for my cock. - he mocked – Almost a prince.”_

“Well, yes, I did.”, he claimed, not as confident as he wished to be.

The two drinking buddies shared an amused look, then laughed.

“That's a lie!”

Theon flushed red in shame, “It is not! I took his ass!”

“Tell us the name then.”

“I cannot. - he mumbled, looking away, wondering why couldn't Jon at least be totally a nobody instead of just half of it so he could have said it out loud and the butt of the joke would have been how much he enjoyed something up his ass like an old hag whose pussy got too loose over time – Let's say it is someone of a certain importance in Winterfell.”

Rodrik raised an eyebrow.

If Theon was saying the truth, which he still didn't believe, he was pretty sure he then knew the identity of the young lover and why Theon wouldn't name him. He saw the boys growing up and he knew how fond of the young ironborn the little Robb Stark had always been.

Once, for the day of lovers, Robb had made a wreath for Theon, with all the prettiest flowers summer had. But he had been too craven, too shy, to give it.

Pretty dame's laces, snapdragon, milkweed, hydrangeas and daffodils. They all rot or dried out like raisins.

Rodrik wondered often, when seeing the young Robb following Theon, so eager to spend time with him, even with the silliest excuse, if he was a bit of a... well, a man of dornish habits. But he was 

Ned's son and he would have never accused him of anything of the sort.

But what did Greyjoy do in that respect? Did he really take the heir of Winterfell, like one takes a whore? Did Robb hide himself in Theon's room, as they did as kids, but instead of telling stories, they started fucking?

Jory's voice, though, interrupted his thoughts, “Let's say we believe it... how was it?”

“Like a girl's ass, as sensation goes. He just moaned way lewder.”

“He moaned? - Hallis blinked – Like a lady?”

“Like a wench. - Theon smirked – So high and so needy, I was getting off even just on that.”

The two drinking buddies stared at each other, blinked and then two large tilted grins came over their lips, deforming their faces in amused disbelief.

“Oh c'mon! - Jory snorted again – You are bluffing.”

“I sure hope so. - Rodrik stated, with a glare – And I have little doubt he isn’t.”

Hallis nodded, trying to still keep a facade of severity while suffocating a laugh.

Theon now seemed offended. His cheeks turned red from humiliation and his eyes sharp and thin, but he just buried it under a wicked grin, nervously trembling at the corners. He tried to think of a witty remark, but for a moment all that went through his mind was a weird shame, bruising and burning, buzzing in his ears.

Sex was his glory and pride. Being denied he did it, although of such an obvious reason, stirred his veins in thorns and fire.

It didn't help he had one of his brothers' name.

“What's wrong, Rodrik? Do you hope so because you fear wanting my cock up your ass? - he snorted – You are a bit too old for my taste.”

Jory was about to react, standing up, but Hallis put a hand on him as to stop him. Rodrik shook his head, severely, “I’ll ignore that, given we are all too drunk to hold our tongues.”

Jory was still roaring with his teeth clenched and Hallis seemed to be thinking.

“Oh. - he said, pointing at Theon – I have an idea.”

“Spit it, then.”

A weird gleam shone in his eyes, “I challenge you to have sex with a man again. This time, we will be in the room next to yours and we will listen.”

Theon stiffened. He didn't mind being watched – the husband of one of his lovers once did watch them fuck, and it felt... well, interestingly good – but he was not sure if Jon would have been up for another ride. And for sure he was not going to beg a Snow or to make the bastard feel needed.

He sipped his wine slowly. The strong mélange of sweet and sour tickled his tongue.

For a moment he thought about something forbidden.

There had been a time, when he had, from time to time, somewhat fantasized about a certain someone, as he was coming into teens, blooming into a man in front of him, as he had been getting bulkier, taller, hairy... manly.

But he dared not actually pay attention to those fake desires.

He decided that, as an ironborn, he must have had an overly active libido kicking him and forcing him into liking also him. 

Now thinking of actually touching him and... and not just as he touched his brother, to humiliate, to sneer, to dominate, but as even pieces. Well, with a bet, of course.

Jory raised his eyebrow, satisfied, as Theon seemed thoughtful.

“I think you should pick someone _now_.”

Lightning echoed in the womb of night, as rain came down in thunderous pounding. It drowned the soft earth in cold wetness, worms would emerge and trees fall, broken in two charcoal black powerless halves – their bark would get soggy and be good just for the boars to eat. The direwolves howled to an empty moon, liquid in the well, weak in a sky too starless to adorn her.

Theon chuckled nervously. His smug smirk falling down, as if the nails that kept it up on his cheeks just dropped, making it fold down in defeat.

“I beg your pardon?”

Rodrik turned to the nephew, “Did you drink your brain? - he paused, looking severely to all the young men at the table – We're not doing this.”

Theon bit his lips, then forced himself to grin, “Oh, I will. Keep your eyes nailed on me, you wouldn't wanna miss it.”

Hallis snorted, “Are you that quick?”

In that moment, Rodrik thanked the Gods in his mind that for how proud, Theon didn't have the temper of the Stark Heir. Robb could have been enough touchy to start something. Rodrik well remembered when he and the prince Joffrey almost ended up in a serious fight a couple of days prior.

And, sure, Joffrey was a prick, but seeing Theon hold Robb back did surely leave an impression on him. They were, indeed, a weird match. As friends, if not anything else.

As Theon's eyes scrolled through the tavern, he saw him.

The only one who burned under his skin, embers under the velvet of flesh.

He fucked girls, thinking of his arms’ muscle pulsing with effort.

He fucked girls, dreaming of his auburn curls wet with sweat from training.

He fucked girls, hardening from remembering the tension hard-ons they'd get, from fighting with wooden swords, rubbing “by mistake”, falling one over the other in breathless smirks.

He fucked Jon for the pleasure of dominating him, but at the bottom of it all he just tasted a lot of bitterness. It was not the brother he had dreamed of filling with his cock.

...or, rather... ah, but that was better not to be said.

He felt his face burn, he chugged down more wine and stood up, moving towards him.

He needed to distract himself from the charring, from the ridiculous bets, from the way men made him feel – like he had things to prove, like he couldn't just stand up to them, like he didn't want to.

He almost fell a couple of times, snorted and arrived behind Robb, hugging him from behind.

“It's not like you coming here without me.”

His voice sounded warm like oil dripping from the lamps, dense and raw like the dirty honey at the bottom of Robb's mead. Robb seemed still quite rigid, he just turned, slowly, and glanced at Theon, almost cold.

“I came here looking for Jon. - he glared, but Theon didn't seem to notice, smiling, half bewitched and half tipsy – You don't happen to know where he is, do you?”

Theon swallowed dryly.

“Eh. Why would I?”, he nervously shrugged his shoulders.

Robb's eyes, as blue as water is only in dreams – in his dreams of Pyke, seemed almost hardened.

Theon flinched, made a grimace, “I'd never accompany myself to the bastard.”

Robb raised an eyebrow. He breathed out, sighed and then turned again to Theon.

“Do you want some metheglin? - he offered, now with a tired smile – There's the rosemary one.”

His favorite.

Robb always knew.

But as he sat, he saw again angered sadness and gloomy wrath in Robb's eyes. He looked somber and yet his fists were clenched so hard it looked like he was digging his nails into his palms.

The way the bones and veins popped hard and big on the back of his ginger hand, made Theon shiver and squirm in a way he was not sure how to describe.

From his spine, to his cock and ass, a sudden, needy, doleful, lust to be grinded to dust.

He licked his lips, slowly, biting the soft bottom one until it stung.

“I, hm. - he could feel his lips quivering, his glance still lingering on Robb's hand – You look mad at me.”

Robb raised both his eyebrows and sipped more mead.

His voice echoed inside Theon's guts.

“You were a bit absent.... elusive, these days.”, Robb mumbled.

Theon felt a weird happiness.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked, “Did you miss me so much?”

Robb chugged down more mead and then looked at him straight in the eyes, mumbling, “Maybe I did.”

Theon felt his lips sting and burn in an unsatisfied quiver.

A trembling desire scooped his heart out, hollowing his chest and making him whole and needy.

Robb's auburn eyes shone in copper threads as the soft lights of candles and lamps burnt his colors alight. His blue eyes looked even purer, raw – in them the glittering blaze of desire, reflected like light on the soft water of a lake, one moment blinding, the other fleeting.

Theon lost himself in the thought of those lips. How soft they must be, how easy to bite, pull, to bite.

He imagined himself, keeping them between his own, cutting through them, eager, yearning, with Robb giving out low moans and... Moving his hips under, no, inside him.

Theon shook his head, coughing.

“Well. - he forced himself to pull a smug smirk on his safe, charming facade – Should Kyra be jealous now?”

Robb's jaw clenched.

Theon could see the clack on his muscle, the way the jawline stiffened and his Adam's apple jumped like a deer.

And, oh, Theon loved wild meat.

Frost would have burnt less than the fantasy crawling through his spine then.

Theon stared at Robb's lips.

“I, I kind of need to find someone, for the night...- he mumbled, words limping and tripping, unraveling clumsily with arousal riding his veins – So, I'll go, you know, to hunt.”

He left the tavern quickly; Robb waited a long minute, finished his honeyed drink, and then followed him, in big strides.

Outside, snow turned to rain.

Robb caught up with him, quick and yet not hurried, and Theon turned, seeing, feeling him coming. Theon had a sense for Robb.

Like Grey Wind.

He'd sniff him, smell him, feel him beyond his skin.

Robb pushed him against the wall, a hand against his chest and Theon was back against the stone tavern. It hurt, in a good way. He flinched, against Robb's mouth, as the other one bowed over him, catching their lips together, stealing Theon's breath, invading his mouth.

At first, Theon was not sure it  _was_ happening.

It was the scent of alcohol to make it real. The sour taste on Robb's big tongue, how it pushed through and filled him up whole. Robb's whole weight pushing him against the stones, the hand pressing on his ribcage, his chest's pressure against his own made ecstasy pool in his groin.

He closed his eyes, softened his jaw, welcoming Robb in.

The stubbles scratched – oh, he did grow, didn't he? Didn’t they both? – and he could feel their teeth clacking but wouldn't dare to care. The way Robb's tongue sprained him open was just too promising, too alluring.

Theon moaned into him and he could feel Robb's smiling into the kiss, elated and proud, little lord.

_With his bed warmer_ .

The thought made his knees wiggle somehow.

When Robb moved away, Theon couldn't unlock his look from his lips, red and wet – dry and white was, instead, his breath against the starless night around them.

He couldn't stop himself from staring, lingering.

His breath turned too in a faint white shadow, melting away.

“What's going through your head, Stark? - he raised his eyebrows, biting his lips – Have you mistaken me for a fair maiden?”

Robb moved closer again, shutting him up.

He pushed through Theon's lips, filled his mouth, made him whine. His thumb brushed Theon's cheek, pulling him closer, while his body trapped him blissfully against the wall.

Theon let out a nervous chuckle, then a panted moan, as Robb's hand moved to his heavy junk.

“You said you needed someone for tonight. - Robb brushed his nose against Theon's ear, welcoming his scent in – I'm here.”

Theon's mouth hung agape, his lips trembling at that straightforward attitude. He was sure he shouldn't have wished for a certain more roughness.

A smirk, “You're not my usual kind of company...”

Robb breathed in, next to his earlobe, then took it in his mouth and proceeded to suck it purple, to torment its skin and bite it; Theon stiffened, his spine twitching, his hips squirming.

“I will be good to you.”

His voice was hoarse, husky... when had it become like that?

Theon suffocated a louder moan. His hips twitched again, making him rub against Robb's crotch.

“Let's go to your room.”

Theon grinned, open-mouthed, breathless, bewildered by Robb's mouth.

He felt his cock pulsing against his breeches, tensing them.

For a moment, he almost forgot the bet, then he wondered if Rodrik would have had his head for fucking the little lord of Winterfell. He knew it was impossible, that they would have never formulated any accusation out loud – Eddard Stark would have asked his son and Robb would have defended him. Robb always did.

But the risk aroused him all the same.

Theon's room was poorly lit – he had some candles, burning low, but most of the heat came from the small chimney. It was less than half of the one in Robb's room, but he never complained for that, although it was such a waste – as Robb always liked the cold, endured it well, while Theon did fall sick easily his first years there. 

Robb entered behind him, looking around the room as if he didn't visit it almost daily for years.

He had been a hostage half his life. It was almost laughable for him to become a paramour just then.

He glanced at Robb and wondered – was he gonna be his first? He had talked often about his women to Robb, seeing with time his interest turning into an envious jealousy, but the little lord had rarely replied and his comments sounded clumsy at most, most probably fantasized.

Maybe he had fucked a harlot or two, though it was hard to imagine.

Robb looked like the kind of man who would get himself killed before leaving a spoiled maiden behind.

Theon moved some furs away from the bed, then turned to Robb. Eyes as black embers about to swallow him; he raised an eyebrow.

“Are you scared? - a grin – Come closer.”

Robb breathed in, closed behind him the heavy wooden door and twisted its stop.

He moved to Theon, took his waist and pulled him close. The thumbs caressed Theon's hips, sunk softly into them. Theon smirked, closed his eyes, moving his hands on Robb's face, to bring him in for a kiss.

Robb sunk his nails in Theon's hip, dragging out of him a wanton mewl.

Hate boiled inside him; the worst kind of hate, the one that is love strangled by pride.

He pulled Theon in, pushed his tongue deeper, drank his moans and protests. He bit Theon’s bottom lip, making him gasp and whine.

Why had he gone to Jon?

Why didn't he come to him?

He would have accepted it. He would have done whatever he wanted.

No, he had to feed Jon his fat cock, like that, out of nothing. And when Jon told him, red up to the ears, Robb never felt so much like the bastard of the two of them.

He was the left-over. Jon got what he had wanted since years.

Theon moaned in pleasure, as Robb's hands tore the laces and grips of leather and belts around him, then passed under his silk white blouse, scratching his skin.

Then a nervous chuckle, Theon hesitated, his lip trembled, as he realized Robb had all the control in that moment. And he liked it.

Robb could feel the anger riding his veins, thunderous.

Electric, electrifying.

His heart boiled with the need to slam Theon down, hard, against a wall, a bed, the truth. Face him, bite him and sink into him. Why didn't he come to him? Why didn't he show up at his door?

Weren't they closer than him and Jon? Hadn't they always been like brothers if not, more deeply, more absurdly, one the chamber to the other's solitude – they had always been two lonely forlorn souls, Robb with an army of siblings to look after and parents to make proud and Theon with parents already too distant to be disappointed and brothers disemboweled on the altar of iron stubbornness.

Robb had always thought that, although Theon couldn't feel like him, couldn't really be like him, that for him he was the most important between men. 

He thought that, even if he couldn't be a woman...

But Theon picked Jon.

Between them, between men, Theon chose someone else.

And then? He joked with those men about it, laughing, mocking, promising to get it done again.

He couldn't have borne seeing him disappear with someone else; some ridiculous squire, just beyond thirteen, some kitchen boy searching for a twist, a wench boy with little, just drunk, clients? Someone else, anyone else. No, not this time.

Robb's tongue pushed into Theon to the brink, filling him – he sipped and chugged down his strangled, inaudibly wet moans, he got drunk on the power of Theon's weakness against his mouth, the way he moved, trying to escape, like an eel, but falling back into it again, enraptured, whirpooled by pleasure.

Robb cupped his cheeks, kissing him deeper, and Theon's hair fell over his fingers, like a waterfall made out of the fabric of starless nights. Theon's hair was as soft as the silk he wore, as dark as the heart he pretended to have.

Theon smiled into the kiss, but then made a grimace, tried to pull away. He could feel his cock twitching as Robb kept him close, controlled him. He was no more than a horse on tight reins, and Robb was on the saddle, with a possessive, obscure demeanor, a passion so dense Theon could feel it, as thick as blood in his mouth.

And he loved it and he hated to love it.

It felt nothing like with Jon.

It felt nothing like with Kyra or Bessa or Ros or anyone else.

It felt like nothing before.

It felt like wine – as inebriating, as murky, as sweet. He threw his arms around Robb's neck, pulled him closer, pushed himself against him. Their cocks rubbed through the fabric of the pants, sparks set in their bones.

Theon's hips were stirred by the weirdest desire.

Robb keeping him down, Robb controlling him, Robb taking him. Shame burned on Theon's face, making his stomach turn and the most obscene thoughts branded in his mind.

Theon swallowed dryly, parting from Robb, resisting his hands. A metallic chuckle escaped his lips, shame oxidizing his laugh to the core.

Robb's eyes nailed on his own in a mesmerizing glance.

His blue eyes... they always made him weak. Now, they made him hard.

Robb's look dominated him with no violence, no chains, no threats. It was just his presence and his scent. Theon shivered.

Robb's hand moved to his neck and spine, brushing it ever so slightly but enough to make him weak.

“Tell me you want me.”

Theon chuckled.

Oh, gods, he wanted him. He had wanted him since before he knew what wanting someone meant.

“Don't spoil the night. - he replied, instead, closing his eyes and moving his lips closer to Robb's – You don't know what to do.”

“I'm not Jon.”

It sounded almost like a growl, but the hoarse pitch and the gravelly depth made Theon too entranced for him to question it.

A grin, “Show me.”

Theon felt the soft bed against his back, the furs welcoming him. Robb had pushed him on it with voracious unkindness. Robb's hands were big, hefty – thick veins and thick bones popping from them, knuckles white as he opened Theon's blouse, taking it off.

Incited, ignited; Theon arched his back, stared with his mouth agape and a pleased grin slapped on his face. Robb was prudent enough, at first, not to tear his blouse, he knew how fond Theon was of his clothes, but then, as that was gone, he tore the underneath wool tunic, tearing it at once.

Theon's mouth quivered.

He licked his lips, without noticing.

He laid under Robb, knocked down and bewildered by seeing him. Robb's stare was hard over him, domineering and tall – a man grown, strong and broad. He looked at him like there was nothing else able to satiate him in the world.

As he tore Theon's tunic, Robb caressed the lean chest. He observed the naked shoulders, the muscles of the arms – how many nights had he dreamt, after a session of training, to kiss Theon's shoulder blades and, to offer a mellow touch after the strains of archery? – and the soft way his chest raised with a fast heartbeat throbbing restlessly. He bowed, kissed his pecks, taking between his lips the pin oval nipple, twisting it softly between his teeth. 

Theon choked a moan, bit his bottom lip.

Robb sunk his face into him, sucking the nipple, while his hands went on caressing the chest, the other nipple, turning it between his fingers – Theon squirmed under him, trying to contain himself while his hips swiveled a dry thrust in the void – the other, following the curve of Theon's body, the slim lagoon of his waist, the sharp corners of his hips.

Theon's skin was a land of shivers. Wine made him vocal, loud, pride silenced him after little squirmed high-pitched sounds.

And the more he looked lost in the sensation, the more Robb wanted to take him beyond the edge.

He left the nipple, slowly, stopping to suck but still licking it, taking solace and elation in seeing Theon biting his lips to suffocate a grunt of desire.

He forced himself to mock Robb with a snicker, “You can't drink from there.”

Robb's eyes shone, dark in lust.

He swallowed dryly, then his hands went to Theon's breeches, and he untied the laces that kept his cock constricted. Theon's cock sprung out of them and Robb looked at it almost amused, then he freed his own, taking it out and pumping it with his hands.

Theon stared at it, eyes wet in need, licking his top lip.

He chuckled, “Do you want me to drink you?”, he suggested.

Robb's firmness faltered. He hesitated, looking at Theon, unsure of what to say and, especially, how to. Theon moved closer to him, on all fours, rubbing his face against Robb's auburn crotch – sniffing its strong scent, letting his tongue out, passing it over Robb's shaft.

He’d never done it, but it couldn't have been more complicated than licking a woman: cocks are simpler.

Simpler, but bigger, and as he tried to take it in his mouth, it kept slipping out or it felt too big. Suddenly, a flush of embarrassment caught him; he was not used to not being the expert in bed, to not being the smooth charming man with the magical tongue. Stubbornly, he started pumping Robb's cock, making him grunt darkly, and feeling the girth in his hands, imagining if.... no, he couldn't have wanted that, right?

He opened his mouth again and took the head in, sucking it slowly, moving his tongue on it, blowing him in. Robb's hips started moving, thrusting slightly against him, until Theon relaxed his jaw and took more and more inches of the cock inside his mouth.

He could almost feel the taste of Robb's grunts mixing with the one of the hard manhood. Robb's hands started to caress his hair, moving slowly, almost gently between the strands; Theon closed his eyes, taking more in and bobbing his head up and down.

Robb's grip got tighter, his knuckles whiter, as he started pulling Theon's hair, making him purr and mewl all around his dick.

“Fuck...”

Robb's hips were pushing into his mouth, making Theon shiver, as Robb got faster, the sensation of his mouth not welcoming Robb, but being merely fucked open by him, filled Theon- He moaned, shameless, as he could feel Robb's cock deeper and deeper, up to the end of his mouth, making his voice come out as an unraveled pool of heat and profanity.

And then, his own cock twitched, red, as Robb's hands pushed his mouth more and more against his erection, around it, while thrusting in.

By then, his muffled voice was clear anyway.

Filthy, lewd, lubricious – his sounds were too transparent, cock in the mouth or not. His eyes were shining and Robb... Robb was looking at him like he had never seen something more arousing in his life than Theon Greyjoy, sucking on him, while he'd thrust into him up to the edge, cheeks deformed by the size of his cock in his mouth.

Theon's mouth felt so warm he could melt in it. His soft tongue, the heat of his breath, the way he could push into it, feeling the back of his throat stirred his balls with need.

The ache, the craving, the greed he felt burned him through, they echoed through him roaring like thunders. And, beyond it all, the need to mark Theon all over: on his skin and inside his guts, making him his and his alone. 

Theon bobbed his head, eyes dark and wet in bliss, arousal storming through him. Robb's salty cock, the girth of that thing pulling his mouth open, the sensation of being totally under him... nothing felt better.

Robb pressed him close and Theon's face was buried in the auburn forest of his crotch hair. He took it all in.

“All of him in my filthy mouth”, he thought.

He moved too, for what Robb allowed him, impossible to stay still, that was the thing: he wanted to suck him, he wanted to drink him, he wanted to be taken over by him. He let out a breathy pant, a drenched moan, when Robb pulled his head back to finish himself off in quick jerks.

Theon shook his head, stuck his tongue out, right under the big cockhead and welcomed the white stains on his face and tongue. Obscene bliss shivered to his crotch.

The way Robb looked at him... like he was the dirtiest and the most sacred piece of the universe.

Robb's big lips quivered.

“Lick your lips and swallow it.”

Theon smirked and obeyed; Robb bended to him, kissing him again, pulling him closer – and Theon moaned against it. The taste of Robb's cum and mouth mixed, then the delightful pain of Robb biting his bottom lip, pulling it, forcing him to open his mouth again, half-panting.

Robb's look was melted, blue fire.

He parted from Theon's lips and looked at him, almost in understanding.

Theon felt naked, more than just physically.

He felt understood, read, open – he never liked that, he never wanted that.

But before panic settled in, Robb was over him, rubbing their crotches together, kissing him deeply – a hand behind Theon's head, cupping it almost gently despite all the force he had. Robb's hips bucked against him, as they grinded.

Robb's fingers through his hair, carrying, pushing, pulling, they felt like reins and belts and love.

Like tides feel commanded by the moon, Theon drowned in the kiss.

Robb's cock felt hard again against his own, their heads hitting, their shivers clumsily rubbing and melting in one another's. Robb parted from Theon's lips and kissed his neck, biting it slowly, sinking his teeth into him, tasting him. Blood pooled, boiled in Theon's neck, wine-colored bruises ached in bliss and Robb's teeth made of him nothing more than a prey.

Theon's cock jumped.

He shouldn't have been loving so the idea of being powerless.

His beloved control slipped away and yet...

He moaned hard and Robb chortled at that, his voice low and dark in arousal, “I like the sounds you make.”

Theon bit lips, tried to remain silent, but another touch of Robb's hips made him lean his neck more against Robb's mouth. His lord kissed it, wicked.

“You like it when I put you in your place.”

Theon scoffed, denying it. A bitter smile, realizing how much thick truth there was there.

“That's what makes _you_ hard, wolfpup.”

Robb's hands grabbed Theon’s wrists and lifted them up over his head, trapping him – that is, if a trap may be wanted. What a stupid prey was he...

Robb looked at Theon with warmth that burns to the bone.

“ _You_ are what makes me hard.”

He then glanced at their cocks, both red and swollen, big in need.

He saw Theon's pulsing lips, his desperate look. Robb knew how to read him that much.

He raised an eyebrow. “And I make you hard too, don't I?”

Theon took that lump with fake outrage, trying to speak, but getting slapped across his cheek. Desire pooled in his cock, painfully hard, begging to be touched for real.

Theon panted, groaned.

Robb looked amused and yet, with his most serious voice, he bowed to him, “Do you let your women slap you too or is it my prerogative?”

“Slow down. - Theon swallowed again, with labor, avoiding meeting Robb's eyes – You're not the lord here...”

Robb's eyes shone in a smoldering gleam. He grabbed Theon's waist with his free hand and pulled him close, provoking a twitched, aroused groan.

“I'm always your lord.”, he roared, in Theon's ears.

Theon could feel his shaft throbbing, begging, while he tried to keep focused, his smirk getting sharp and pointy.

“I thought I ought not to consider you my lord.”

Robb's hand was still on his waist and Theon had no strength to admit to himself how much he started to wish it descended to his cock.

“That's until you fuck my brothers.”

Theon's pupils went wide, he looked at Robb, trying to understand what was going through him. But the room was too dark.

He could see his soft, big lips, irregular and swollen, made to suck. He could see speckles of auburn in the darkness.

His eyes were almost impossible to see, until he raised his head and the light of the chimney lit those too. Blue flames of anger and passion burning low in the dim room.

Glaucous hell for him to drown in.

“Robb, Robb, Robb. Always so possessive with your toys. Did siblings stealing them always leave you so scared?”, Theon thought, staring at Robb's lips.

Then he raised his eyebrow and murmured, with half-lidded eyes, “What bothers you? That I fucked a Stark or that I fucked someone who's not you?”

Robb's nose wrinkled.

“Admit you want it. - he gulped, slowly – Me.”

Theon smirked, pushing his head closer to Robb, as per stealing a kiss, or provoking him further, “Make me.”

Robb took a leather strap, tearing it from his vest, and tied Theon's wrists with it, between themselves. The tightness hurt the soft skin but a startled, jolted warmth pushed through his cock. Robb was over him, looming.

“I will.”, he promised, descending slowly, on Theon's chest, kissing the skin, sucking it, nibbling on the tender flash of the hips and stomach, making Theon's hips buckle.

His teeth dug into his side, leaving a mark. His fingertips left their bruises on the hip and legs, groping Theon, keeping him from wiggling.

“Your cock is so hard. - Robb mumbled, descending to it and starting to caress all around the erection, the sensitive inner thigh, the swollen balls, its pulsing base – Should I buy that you don't want me to fuck you?”

Theon's breath choked up.

Robb said it so simply, so easily – he was angry, yes, possessive, but he was so direct – and he, what was he to do?

“It's all a bet. - he replied, spiteful, smirking – I bet I would have wit-”

“I know.”, Robb said, as his fingers curled around Theon's shaft, jerking it, up and down, making Theon's hips thrash and his moan squirm out, desperate.

Theon whined, sunk his nails in his own palms, bucking into Robb's tight grip, unable to stop.

A curse escaped his lips, as he understood what Robb had said.

He tried to recompose himself but as Robb's hand went on his tip, stroking it, he lost every inch of pride, arched his back and moaned.

“Let them hear well. - Robb growled – They can watch too if they need to.”

“Fu- fuck...”

Theon cursed, closed his eyes, shame pulsing on his face, but the bliss too loud – a din of desire stroking his nerves. While his cock twitched and begged, he curled his feet, feeling all the nerves in his body alight.

“Would you like that, hm? - Robb asked, glaring at him, with eyes so raw they felt as if they were about to devour him – Being watched by them, rutting all desperate like an horny slut?”

Robb lowered his mouth and moved to Theon's balls, sucking them, keeping them in his mouth, while stroking the whimpering dick. 

Theon's legs trembled and shivered in continuous spams, he tried to rise at times, but Robb's other hand would slam him down again on the bed. Theon's cock was about to burst, the thick dark veins pulsing, the heat coagulating, turning to madness, to need. And Robb's nose, at the base of his cock, his mouth around his balls – that was heaven and torture all together.

“C'mon... - Theon's voice trembled – Not...not there.”

He tried to buck with his hips enough to move him but Robb would just suck harder, making him writhe in torment.

“Robb!”, he called, uselessly, begging, his voice turning to liquid impatient longing, avid thirst.

Robb's fingers then caressed the cockhead, so throbbing and wet in precum it was dripping.

Theon felt like he was about to faint.

“Suck me.”, he half-roared – almost an order, mostly a prayer.

“Do you want me to?”, Robb snarked, parting from the heavy balls, now cold as the warm tongue left them.

Theon bit his lips.

Robb raised an eyebrow and pumped Theon's shaft, “Do you need me to?”

Theon writhed, arched, his nails had already left signs in his palms. His ankles seemed twisted by the shivers.

“Tell me you want me to, Theon.”

“More of a bastard than your brother.”, Theon half panted out.

Robb's hand left Theon's cock, throwing him in panic.

“No, wait- don't leave it, I...”

A slap. His cock jumped back, resilient and more aroused than before, blowzy in need.

Another hit. Theon felt drumming in his head, eager, insatiable.

Robb stared down at him, “I like it when you are honest.”

At the third slap on his cock, Theon rolled his eyes in arousal. He relished the thrill, the shame, the crave.

“Please, blow me.”

Robb moved his hand again, jerking the shaft while he put his tongue on the soft head and started licking it, courting it, tormenting the rim of skin right under it and the needy hole – one of the two – pounding under his control. He sucked ever so slightly, as if just to tease him,, and Theon came against his face with a hoarse moan, loads, screaming, humping Robb's hand, desperate.

He kept coming and humping, writhing in ecstasy. 

He was covered in sweat and afterglow, trembling, staring in awe at Robb's face, stained in his cum.

“What a good boy.”, Robb mumbled, teasing Theon's cocks still, making it twitch.

Theon couldn't even fully react, his hips felt melted, bliss was all over him.

“You came so well for me. - Robb kissed Theon's tip – But I don't think they heard you out there.”

Theon sank into the bed, the soft fur sheets soft against his trembling skin.

He saw Robb swallowing, hard. His Adam's apple jumping.

They were studying each other, like two stranger beasts, smelling their intentions in the air, both trying to adjust to the fact that they were both enjoying that little fucked up game.

Robb's hand caressed Theon's abdomen, rode the soft skin with his palm, then he moved to Theon's neck, staring as to ask for approval, and clenched it down. 

With his other hand Robb returned to stroke Theon's cock, making it hard again.

“You're so eager. - Robb's voice was hoarse, breathy – So needy.”

Theon let out just a small, dried out moan, deserted by the hand gripping his throat. His eyes were wet with desire and he stared at Robb as to beg him not to stop.

The appetite screwed up his guts, the need wrenched in him.

Robb's eyes were always on him, mesmerized and mesmerizing, without leaving him any way to move.

“Does it feel good? - he asked, raising his eyebrow – You seem to not care for air as long as someone is stroking your fucking cock.”

His grip around Theon's neck got tighter, his movements on the cock faster. Theon tried to arch again, but his wrists hurts, the leather rubbing the delicate skin open.

“Do you want to come or breathe, hm?”

Theon's jaw clenched, his skin got redder, but his crotch kept pulsing and begging for attention and pleasure felt so much denser in his veins, electric and rough, right then.

Theon's eyes rolled back, pleasure overtaking his senses as air left him. He felt dizzy, his throat closed, his mouth opened, agape and trembling.

His balls felt heavy – he craved relief already.

Then Robb's hand left his cock and Theon jolted up with a muted cruse word in his mouth. Air missed - Robb left his throat, gaining back a whine, a moan. 

He was left with shivers running through his muscles, the frustration pumping – he wanted to feel suffocated while his cock would burst and come, but no... Robb raised Theon's chin, staring down at him.

“Not just yet.”

Theon let out a drained chuckle, “Power has gone to your head. - he paused, smirked, arousal wetting his mouth – My lord.”

“You're quite intoxicating, my lady.”

Theon almost wanted to complain, but he soon realized his cock was way more honest than his pride about that comment and Robb noticed. He grabbed Theon and flipped him face down on the bed.

He grabbed the still tied wrists and held them above Theon's head, caressing them slowly, sending shivers up on Theon's nerves. Then he grabbed Theon's neck, forcing him to arch up, raising his head with a lewd moan. Robb looked at Theon's soft butt, groping it, squishing the flesh between his hands, then spanking it hard until it turned a flushed pink. 

Theon's hips thrust and twitched against the soft furs. 

“Or are you my bedwarmer?”

“Don't call me that..”, he groaned, weakly.

Robb kissed his ass, “It's not very convincing said while you rub your rutting cock against the sheets.”

Theon bit his lips, tried to stop moaning, but a second spank arrived and he could feel his cock aching.

“You like it, don't you?”, Robb asked, then giving another spank, this time enough hard that Theon's jaw dropped and he mewled for the rooms around to hear.

Robb waited for Theon's shoulders to stop trembling and Theon's hips to return to buck, to lick his fingers, roughly.

Another spank, and a first finger in. Theon's moans were creamed and wanton.

“Fuck... - Robb chuckled – Fuck, you are so hot inside...”

Theon tried to turn his head back to look at him.

Robb's eyebrows were furrowed, intense arousal shone dark in his eyes, a little smirk on the face- not wicked, curious, almost puerile – he stared at his finger entering and exiting effortlessly from Theon's entrance. 

His ass wriggled, pushing slightly more against Robb's hand.

“Tell me you want me.”

Theon panted, hoping that to be enough for Robb to not insist, to just fuck him.

Another finger and Theon's voice echoed again, his ass clenched around the fingers – swallowing them up – and he cursed, he cursed, high-pitched and lewd.

“Do you want me inside...? - Robb asked, again, this time firmer – Tell me you do.”

Theon whined, shook his head.

Robb took out the finger and returned to spanking him.

“I won't fuck you until you tell me how much you want it.”

“Fuck, Robb, please...”

He pushed his fingers back in, entered and exited his ass, quickly, too fast, as if he wanted to break him, and then left it empty again. Theon let out the most frustrated moan.

“Please...”

“How. - he put three in – Much.” and then took them out.

Theon could feel his ass burn due to the void, needing them inside.

He bit his lips.

“I want you..”

“Where?”

“Robb.”

“Where. - he growled, his other hand leaving Theon’s neck to pull his long hair – Around your fingers? Under your cock? All around it? Like Jon? Like the fucking whores you fuck?”

Theon's tongue hung out, his cock throbbed.

“No. - he moaned – In, fucking in, Robb.”

Robb pulled out again, “My lord.”

His lips bended in the most blissful smile as he felt again the fingers inside, working him open and drilled.

“My lord...”, he repeated, shameless.

“And you are?”, Robb asked, kissing now Theon's back, while moving his fingers in, slowly, then quickly.

Theon's hips writhed, his cock throbbed raw.

“Your bedwarmer, my lord.”

“Is my bedwarmer wet enough or does she need me to spit on her sweet cunt?”

A shudder rode on Theon's spine, with twisted ecstasy.

“My cunt is too tight for your cock, my lord. - he moaned, sinking his face against the bed, squirming under Robb's kisses and around his big, thick fingers – My sweet lord is too big.”

Robb swallowed and Theon smirked, biting his bottom lip.

“Then I'll provide some oil for you...”, he mumbled, losing for a moment his composure. 

He bent near the bed and got a glass bottle of scented oil. He poured it on his hands and then, copious, let it drip and flow between Theon's crack, pumping it inside his hole with his fingers.

“No need to waste it...”, Theon complained, then sucked his lips to keep in a whine.

Robb raised an eyebrow, “You won't need it with anyone else, - he pushed three fingers inside Theon's ass and curled them, caressing his walls – Am I clear?”

Theon arched his back, nodded, eagerly staring at his ass, as Robb's finger would sink and drown in it. Bone after bone.

“Now.... - Robb chuckled, and with a hurt pitch – Let's see if the last man you fucked explained this to me well.”

Theon's eyes widened.

Shame made his stomach twitch at the idea, but soon enough, as Robb's finger explored and found his sweet spot, Theon had no protest to make. He bit his lips, then his jaw dropped, he panted, shouted mute.

He could feel Robb's knuckles against his entrance, his fingertips on his prostate, caressing, teasing it. Then pressing it.

His voice raised, high-pitched, lewd beyond decency.

His mouth drooled.

Robb's voice was suddenly hard and as scorching as iron.

“How does it feel, hm? - he rubbed it, insistently – You look like you're having so much fun, your asscunt is melting around my hand.”

Theon bit the furs, clenched his fists again – scratching the skin with his own nails.

The way Robb talked to him turned the hurt good. The shame stirred his cock hard, made his hips weaker.

Robb's fingers were tormenting his sweet spot, mercilessly, ruthlessly, pushing in and setting all of Theon's nerves alight. Theon arched his head back, freeing liquid moans.

“Does it feel the same? Him and me? Fucking and being fucked?”

Theon's lips trembled.

Robb seemed hard with both anger and frustration.

“Tell me. - he twisted his fingers and pushed a fourth in, Theon arched and muffled a scream in the sheets – Tell me what you prefer, Theon.”

He replied but the sounds came out all deformed from the gag of the sheets he was biting.

Robb's knuckles spread his asshole open. His fingers teased the prostate until Theon was in heaven, his tongue all out, hi face obscene and shameless.

He could feel Robb's look on him.

“You. - he moaned, wailing – You, gods, you, you feel better than him.”

“Because I'm fucking you?”

“Yes, yes, fuck... - Theon's eyes widened, his spine went thunderstruck, pleasure rushed through him while Robb pressed on his sweet spot more – Gods... fuck, fuck...”

His palms were red and carved by his own nails.

His hips thrashed into the sheets as he kept coming, Robb pressing into him relentlessly.

Robb's hand was the sweetest torment.

Theon screamed, whined, coming still, his cock spilling under Robb' thick fingers and his words. His words and his jealousy.

“You really are a sweet, sweet maiden, coming from being touched inside, without even a cock up your hole.”

Theon was sure he was about to faint into bliss.

Robb's voice still echoed sour, “Maybe if Jon offered you would have let him fuck you. You would have spread your legs and got screwed by his tiny virgin prick.”

He shouldn't have wanted to be told that. It was fucked up to even get aroused by that, he supposed.

But it didn't matter.

Theon's toes curled, while he raised his mouth from the wet sheet, “No... - he whispered, breathy – I kept my inside for my lord... I wouldn't have given it to a fucking bastard.”

Robb stared at him. His cock rock hard and his hand still inside Theon.

“...you did?”

Theon sank his face into the bed and nodded.

Robb smiled. Warmth rose on his face and turned his raw blue eye softer, but not any less aroused.

He bent and kissed Theon's ears and back.

“Then I should be gentle, taking it now.”

Theon bit his lips, looking wounded.

Robb's eyes smiled softly, but he couldn't help but scoff, “What a whore. You want your first time hard and rough?”

Theon swallowed the last crumbles of his pride.

“Fuck me until I forget my name, my lord.”

“You won't be able to sit for weeks when I'll be done breaking you.”, Robb promised, with a kiss and a bite of the ear.

Theon vividly hoped so.

He turned playful, “Will I be able to sit on my lord's lap? On his hard cock?”

“You haven’t had it and you already crave more of it?”

Theon chuckled, “Satiate your greedy, submissive wench.”

“If you ask nicely... - Robb hummed, pulling Theon by the hair, making him shiver – So yielding just for a taste of me.”

Theon shivered, mumbled, hesitated.

“Robb...”

“Yes?”

Theon swallowed, dry, “I need you inside.”

Robb gulped, with a slight embarrassment staining his cheek and face. He lost his anger, but his arousal didn't falter. He poured more of the thick oil, now also on his cock and worked it inside Theon's soft, smoldering ass.

Theon this time moaned loudly, lewdly.

“You need me, you say...”

Robb kissed the soft butt cheeks, while entering it slowly again with his fingers.

His voice had turned sweet, but it still stung and burned on Theon's pride but he didn't have the strength anymore to deny it to himself that he wanted him.

A strangled grunt from Robb, “...fuck you're sucking me in.”

Theon bit his lips to the blood, as tense as a Rebec's string, waiting, eager and hungry for him: for his touch, for his cock, for his words.

“You're so greedy for me? - Robb asked, rubbing his cock near Theon's hole – In such a need to be split in two...?”

Theon's lips bent into a vicious smile, its corners twitching as pleasure rode his spine.

Robb put a finger under Theon's chin, looking at him with devotion, “I'll make you scream so loud they will hear you from beyond the wall.”

Theon smirked, “Outside... they are...”

“They have probably heard all that we had said, yes. - Robb's voice got dark and dense like liqueur as his hands parted Theon's cheeks and his tip rubbed against his entrance – Does that turn you on too?”

Theon swallowed, dryly, staring at Robb, almost afraid he'll pull away. His arms hurt in need to move, his hips shivered at the idea of pushing more against him.

“N..,o.”, he denied, weakly.

Robb chuckled. His cockhead pressed against Theon's hole.

Only then Theon cursed the size of it, the girth that seemed to pull him open.

“I don't believe you. - Robb provoked, slowly entering, his voice tilting with murky arousal – I bet the idea of those man jerking off their fucking dicks to your moans turns you on.”

Theon's mouth fell agape, while the cockhead entered, burning and tearing already. Robb added more oil but Theon's eyes rolled back at the feeling of his flesh being pulled.

“I bet you wouldn't mind them entering and staring at you right now.”

Theon choked as his mind screamed in delight at the idea. He moaned, as his ass swallowed slowly inches of Robb's cock.

“Maybe you'd even want them to join us and use you, like some tavern slut.”

“Ro...”

“But you're mine.”, he growled, thrusting in.

Full, whole, balls-deep.

Theon chocked, bit his lips, breathless.

Gods, that felt good. If he had died right then, he would have been fine with it.

Robb pulled his hair back, forcing him to arch his head and Theon's mouth let out a puddle of indiscernible, drenched, horny moans.

“You're only mine.”, Robb repeated, once again, then starting to move.

Theon's ass felt soft and hot, hell of silk – and so tight around his cock, Robb dropped Theon's face and gripped Theon's hips with both his hands, keeping them close, the closest he could, before thrusting into them. Pushing in, pulling out, then slamming back in, hard and fast, unable to control himself longer.

Theon thrashed, bit the fur, drooled, his eyes ran to the ceiling, pleasure drilled into him.

Intoxicated. Frenzied.

He cursed, his voice muffled, then screamed, high-pitched, when Robb sped up the rhythm, hitting into him without mercy or care. His hips hurt from Robb's strong fingers and his cock was throbbing madly from being treated like that.

He felt the slap of Robb's balls against his entrance, his girth tearing him open, his filthy strength breaking him, banging him as if wanted to smash him.

And it made him dirty aroused.

Robb bucked into him, thrusting so deep Theon could feel his ass split, screwed through.

“Gods, gods, fuck...”

“Louder.”, Robb ordered, his voice hoarser and lower than ever.

He thrust in harder, rougher, then aimed for where the spot of before would be, the tenderest, the lewdest, that set Theon alight.

“Oh gods...”, Theon moaned out, crying in pleasure, sobbing with the bliss of his ass being drilled, torn apart.

Finding the rythm, Robb moved one hand again to Theon, on his neck, pulling him closer, making him turn and sunk his tongue into his loud, wanton mouth, drinking his moans, as they'd spill and flow with every single one of Robb's hard thrusts.

Theon's knees felt boneless, his spine numb, all he could feel were his loins electrified by wicked, low desire.

Theon's mouth ached, filled up, while he could feel his ass craving more and more, with every opening thrust or ruthless hit on his prostate – it burnt him well.

Then he felt Robb's thrusts get brisker, rougher, racing.

He parted from the kiss, “Are you about to...”

Robb pushed his head down before he could finish the sentence, grabbed his hips again, humping them uncontrollably, heavy, brutally. His ass was open wide, his cock throbbing in precum at feeling him so.

Robb's nails gripped his hips, his cock tore him – every slam more desperate, he started leaning in front of him, grunting, groaning.

Theon's voice melted into a twisted, perverted wail.

The idea of Robb coming into him, coming from fucking him like that, like a damn beast... he wanted that. He needed that.

He needed to feel Robb's cum dripping into him, his grunts getting dirty and raw from the bliss.

“My fucking gods... - he begged – You're too big. You're making me loose.”

Robb twitched at that comment, almost fell. And Theon gave a lewd smile.

As he thrust again, deep and rough, Theon let all his moans out, free to flood the room.

Robb's grasp on his flesh, like the teeth of a wolf, the way he pounded violently voracious.

Theon showed the most lecherous look.

“You're breaking me...”

Robb screamed, tilted, almost swiveled. He planted one arm on the side, next to Theon, to balance himself on.

His hips moved frantically, impaling Theon so rapidly and rapacious that he couldn't help it but scream. Robb groaned, shoving himself in harder, bent in front – is face was all red, his eyebrows furrowed. 

He came with a low roar and only his arm stopped him from falling onto Theon. He kept thrusting, brief and rough, for some seconds more, into Theon's needy ass, panting, then screaming, still dragging his own orgasm out.

Theon's cock twitched, still hard.

Robb moved out of his ass, leaving him empty, just with his thick cum inside. For a moment, he wanted to complain. It felt like heaven but he craved to come, again, as, admittedly, with Robb fucking him.

As Theon was still panting, Robb made him turn, rolling him again, effortlessly.

Theon looked at Robb again, as if it were the first time he had seen him: the tender smile that just before was gritted teeth and insults seemed even sweeter, his sweaty auburn locks, the freckles on his pale skin that seemed to have just lit up.

He was silent and Robb caressed his cheek.

“How coy. It's not like you. - his smile tilted up – Do you covet a kiss?”

Theon labored to find the breath to talk, “Do you mind if I finish myself off before?”

Robb's smile was all wicked and light at the same time.

“Who told you I'm finished with you?”

Theon bit his lips, Robb put his thumb on them, pulling them apart slightly and caught Theon's mouth in his own.

Robb moved closer, over him, kept him down and Theon let him, enjoyed him, savored him.

Robb's strong hands raised his legs by the ankles, and forced them up over his wide shoulders. Theon winced at first, then rested them there and smiled, seeing Robb bowing closer to him than ever before.

“I don't know how much I can keep them this way.”

Robb gave a smug look at Theon's swollen dick, “I don't think you'll need much.”

Theon raised his eyebrows, smiling, “What a hurtful comment! My lord is so cruel.”

“Oh, I'm not cruel. - Robb gave small kisses to Theon's neck and chest, biting his collarbones and nipples, then got an amused look on his face – I'd be if I ordered you not to touch it, for example.”

Theon let out a breathy, almost muted, gasp.

Robb bit his lips, waiting to see confirmation in Theon's eyes, then spoke again, “You'll come just from me fucking you.”

Theon chuckled, weak yet intrigued.

“I don't know if I can.”

“You will. - Robb promised, stroking his cock to hardness again and pressing the tip against Theon's gaping hole – I want to see you going crazy around me.”

Robb entered, pressing against Theon's body. Theon's ass welcomed him back, eager and avid to be filled again. Theon threw his head back, cursing, bewildered at his own slutty body betraying his needs. 

Robb pushed further in, this time way less delicately than before, all at once in a sudden pound.

With a thrust, he was all in.

Theon's mouth trembled, open. He stared, as Robb pushed balls-deep inside him, keeping his legs parted with such outrageous easiness. Robb's cock plunged into him hard and strong, pushing, claiming its space by tearing blissfully Theon's walls.

Theon jerked up, arched, panted, screamed.

His swollen red cock throbbed and twitched, ecstatic and on the edge.

Robb grabbed his thighs tighter and drilled in, opening, slamming him wide.

Theon stared, hypnotized at how hard, how deep, how rough the cock would sink into him, and how greedy and loose his ass was as it would just swallow it up, dirtily craving for it again every instant Robb would pull away.

Shame fueled desire, sweetened it, made it thick and electric.

He arched his back, catching Robb's mouth in his own, pushing his tongue into him, riding the dirty desire, moving his hips more towards Robb's girth.

Robb smiled into the kiss, he put one hand behind Theon's head, keeping him close. He grunted, possessive, inside Theon's mouth.

Theon's hips squirmed, he writhed, screwing himself on Robb's thick cock and then welcoming him again, as he pushed, slamming, hitting his prostate, mercilessly, over and over. 

A blow after the other, making his voice higher and wetter at every turn.

Theon screamed, climaxing with the most intense obscene cry – his own jizz spraying over his abdomen and chest in white, over and over as Robb kept pressing into him, pounding beastly into his weakest zone. Heat drained him, squished him, his cock dripping and pouring out come.

Robb stared down at him, smiling, his hips still bucking into Theon's ass, so soft around him, so tight as if it didn't want to let him out.

He caressed Theon's stomach, dirtying his fingers with Theon's cum and offered it to him, “Eat.” and he licked it, moaning against Robb's big fingers as, once again, Robb fucked him torn and raw. His oversensitive flesh brunt but the afterglow just made it hurt so good.

Robb came right after, arching his back and filling Theon with cum, right before falling back onto him. 

His breath was hard, rough, shaky.

Theon stared at him, at the face laying on his chest, exhausted and in bliss, unsure of how to digest it.

How to digest what he did, and that he liked it, and that probably the others did hear them.

He wished he had been more avoidant, that he had tried to play it off better, but Robb took him over so well and so totally... he wondered if Kyra ever felt like that.

Your sin brimming and glimmering with leftover pleasure, the hunger for more, the sensation of being way more vulnerable than the other.

He sighed.

Robb moved to the side, then opened his arms, and Theon stared at him, eyebrow raised.

“It was just a fuck, doesn't mean I like that stuff.”

Robb didn't seem nor disappointed nor surprised, “Yes, yes, - he sighed, untying Theon’s hands – It doesn't mean anything. - then a smile – Come here, I'm soft to sleep on.”

 


End file.
